Aftermorphs 1: The Warning
by The QAS
Summary: No one has seen the Animorphs in months. The war is over, the Yeerks are gone. But there's a new threat. Can another group of kids do what the Animorphs did? Full summery inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything except for the bubblegum flavored lip balm in my room.**

**Summery: While the Animorphs travel space looking for Ax, there's some trouble on earth...Can Jordan, Sarah, David, Karen, and the others save the world the way the Animorphs did? Or will all of the Animorphs' hard work be for nothing but to see earth crumble under a force even ****worse than the Yeerks..... **

* * *

Sarah's POV 

"Sarah? Is that you?" a voice whispered.

"Ah!" I cried, as I jumped up, "who's there? I was sleeping!"

"Look at the screen!"

I looked, and to both my horror and joy, I saw Jake on the screen.

"Jake!" I cried, how did you log on? Nobody's heard from you in months! Everyone thinks that you're dead!"

"I can explain, but there's no time now! They're after us!"

"Who's after you?" I demanded.

"I don't have time! Just listen to what I say, and listen carefully: something's coming, there's trouble on earth."

"But I thought the Yeerks left."

"They did, but we have a new crisis at stand. We don't know what it is, but you have to stop it."

"What do you mean? How?"

"We don't know the details, we've haven't even been able to get through."

"Why not?" I asked.

"It's coming! Gotta go, we'll send another message later!"

The screen flickered and went dark.

* * *

"Jordan! Jor-DAN!" I shouted.

"What?" a fifteen-year-old girl with her hair in pigtails, and a white rat on her shoulder came downstairs.

"Jake-h-he...he-"

"Don't be stupid, Jake's dead."

"No he's not!"

((What do you mean?))

"I-I fell asleep on the couch while watching TV. And Jake somehow got ahold of it, an-and he told me something was happening here on earth."

The rat rolled his eyes. ((Is this like the time when you swore your teddy bear talked to you?))

"Shut up, David!" I yelled. "No...h-he was there! I promise you!"

((Yeah right.))

"WATCH IT, RAT BOY!" I said dangerously.

But David just laughed. ((You're just like your sister. Rachel always talked like that. You better watch it, Blondie, or you'll end up the same way she did.))

I clenched my hands into fists. "You're just glad we took you in! No one else wanted you, but we gave you a home, and this is how you repay us. You try to kill my sister and her friends, and this is how you repay us? You're just lucky we didn't call the extermanator!"

((Not true! I didn't need this! I could've done just fine by myself! After all, he gave me an andalite lifespan! That's 200 years!))

"200 years, as a rat!" Jordan muttered.

David tried to nip at her, but she just grabbed him by the tail. "Nobody wanted you. Not even the Crayak, not even your _parents_ I bet, and we took you in when no one else would. I sugguest that you treat us with respect."

Gave gave her a murderous look-or as much of a murderous look that a rat can give. But he said nothing more.

"Can we just focus at the issue at hand?" I asked. "Earth's in trouble. And we need to do something!"

"Look," Jordan sighed "if you did see Jake-Which Im not saying you did-then what could we possibly do to make a difference? I mean, at least the Animorphs have the morphing power, but we have nothing."

"Maybe...maybe not..." a voice said. His face appeared on the special video watch, Ax had made for us beforehad was kidnapped.

"Marco?!" we both said in chorus.

"Polo!" he laughed. Jordan laughed hysterically, while David and I exchanged looks. Jordan had a crush on Marco from the time she was only seven, before the Animorphs.

"So....uh....umm.....Marco.....how's it going, you know....um...traveling the galaxies and stuff?" Jordan asked betting her eyelashes.

"It's cool. Lots of space outside."

Once again, Jordan broke into insane laughter. "That's a good one! _Space outside_...because....because, you're in _outter space_!"

I rolled my eyes. David made a gagging sound in private though-speech. We both giggled.

"So...Marco....um....like when you get back to earth....will you like need a d-"

"Ooookaay," I said loudly, pushing in front of my sister. "Nice to see you too. Now, um...what was it Jake said earlier about earth being in danger?"

The smile drained from Marco's face. "Oh...yeah...about that....well...." he sighed, "that's a long story......"

So he bagan to tell us of the tragic tale...

TO BE CONTINUED. . .

* * *

**How was that? What did you think? Any thoughts? Ideas? Critism? **

**Let me know, leave me a review! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**capnnerefir: Okay, thanks for the review. I think I might've seen that story, but I did come up with the title before I knew about it. Thanks for letting me know. If he does want me to, I will change it, but at the moment I'm far too lazy. And trust me here, this story is going to be COMPLETELY different. And yes, Karen is the same one mentioned in book #19, and she is going to be in a lot of this. David will too. And I just loved Rachel's little sisters! I thought they were so cute! I wish they showed more of them. The other people are even lesser characters in Animorphs, Brooke, Justin, and Forrest, they were Saddler's sibblings, and only mentioned ONCE, I just needed some more characters in the group. So anyway, sorry for this long answer. **

**Note: Jordan is almost sixteen in this story, Sarah is eleven and a half, David is about eighteen (human years), Karen is ten, and the triplets just had their ninth birthday. **

* * *

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything. Please don't sue me, PLEASE, I'm begging you! **

Sarah's POV (don't worry, it'll be a different person next chapter)

"So about a year ago we started getting these weird...um...messages, you could call them."

"Weird how?" I asked.

"I was **getting** to that. SHEESH! I was just trying to build up the suspence, you know make it sound more exciting."

"You _always _make things sound exciting Marco," Jordan said.

I slapped her. "So, ANYWAY, you were saying."

"Oh yeah,....well...they were like whispers inside are head. But we couldn't understand them. And so we just figured it was nothing and ignored it. But then our reception was cut off.-that's why we haven't been able to contact you. And so, taking a closer look at the ship's monoter we noticed that we were being followed..."

Dead silence hit the room.

"Followed?" I asked.

"Followed," Marco said.

"Followed?" Jordan repeated.

"Followed," he said again.

((Followed?))

"_**YES** '_**_FOLLOWED'_**_!!!_"

I hid a smile.

"Followed by who?"

"We don't exactly know."

"Then...umm...how do you know that it's after earth?"

"Do you guy always interrupt like this?!"

((Yes, Sarah,)) David mocked, ((be respectful!))

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, _Daddy!" _

"Well we didn't know what it was. But Jake had us take shifts on being watch. And when they did it...umm...they hit Cassiie in the middle of the night. We all rushed over to see what happened. Then Tobias was hit. They lived, but trust me, are **not** a pretty sight. And we kept watch from a distsance after that. Until...one day everything suddenly stopped. And we knew that could only mean one thing: our good old friends the Ellimist, the Crayak, and the Drode!"

"I thought they were done with their little game."

"They began a new one."

((Great!)) muttered David. He'd had some bad experiences with the Crayak.

"What did he say?"

"He told us that there was another ship of this thing headed towards earth, and that we needed to call you, and either you would save earth, or no one will."

((Oh goody!)) David said sarcastically.

"But how have you been able to call us now?"

"Oh, we had to stop at planet Leera to get some fuel."

I couldn't help but giggle. It was like a car trip stopping for gas!

"Okay, I'll call up a few people." I told him.

((But wait! Wait here one minute. We are missing one tiny detail: we have no weapons! Not to mention we have no idea what we're fighting against.))

"Oh don't worry, help is on the way."

((What do you mean 'help is on the way'?)) David demanded.

There was a sucking sound from the ship Marco was in. "Gotta go! Bye!"

"Wait, Marco!"

But he was already gone...

* * *

**DUN-DUNNNNNN-DDUUUUUUUUU-UUUUUUUNNNNN-NNNNNN! Ooh...what will happen next? What keeps cutting the Animorphs short? And WHAT is after earth? Only I know! MUA-HAHAHAAA-HAHAHAHAH-*Coughs***


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank The-awesome-avatar for reviewing my last chapter **

**Note: Change of plans, intead of the triplets, I have decided to use Visser One's kids, Drwin and Madra**

* * *

Karen's POV

"Hello, Mrs. Wilson." I greeted my elderly neighbor.

"Karen! It is so wonderful to see you! How's your father?"

"He's fine, thank you. Do you need any help with those bags?"

"Oh, that won't be necvessery. I can handle. But thank you."

She unlocked the key to her house. "Oh, Snowball!" she called. "I'm home!"

The cat did not come.

"Snowball? Oh dear."

"Is something wrong?"

"I can't find Snowball."

The two of us looked everywhere. I gasped. "I think I found him."

On top of the tree outside the poor kitten was stuck.

"I'll get him," I told her.

I forced myself up the tree. It was hard, with not many branches to hold onto. My hands were covered in splinters by the time I was nearly there.

"I almost got him." I reached for the cat, and he jumped down.

I held my breath, but the cat landed on all fours.

Unfortunetly, I was not so lucky, the branch I was on spapped, and sent me to the ground with a hard thud.

"Ow."

Snowball ran under the porch from the noise.

"Are you alright, dear?"

"I'm fine." I stood up and brushed myself off. The truth was, I was embaressed and probably covered in bruses. But I didn't think I had any broken bones. "Don't worry, Mrs. Willson," I said. "I caused this mess, I'm going to fix it!" When I was six-years-old, Cassie had saved me and I swore to myself a year later, that I would repay her by helping any animal I could.

I went over to the porch. "Here, kitty, kitty."

Snowball just climbed futher in.

This was no use. I could never rech him now! Unless...

I squeezed myself under the porch, I was just small enough to fit.

I extended my arm as far as I could, and reached for the cat.

* * *

"Karen! What do you think you're wearing?" my nanny exclaimed.

I looked down at my jeans and T-shirt, covered in mud. "Clothes."

"I don't have time for this! You're late! Your father is going to kill me, now get out of those horrid clothes immedeatly!"

The party! I had completely forgotten. My dad a bisnes man. He was being honored some kind of boring dinner. What fun! I have to wear some stupid dress, while all the annoying adults fuss over me for six hours! YAY!

"Take a shower, I'll lay your clothes on the bed."

"I"m ten-years-old for crying out loud! I know how to pick out my clothes!"

But she just ignored me.

After I washed up and got dressed, I felt like a barbie doll. I couldn't move in it.

"Oh, you look gorgeous!" said Nanny.

I, on the other hand, wanted to throw up.

I went downstairs. My mom was talking to her stupid friends.

"Hi, mommy," I said.

She looked up. "Well, hello, Karen! Girls, this my daughter, Karen."

They all went goo-goo over me. "Hello Karen," said one with short blond hair and in high heels so tall they made my feet hurt just thinking about them. "My name is Amanda." She spoke very slowly to me as if I was an idiot.

"Hello, Amanda," I said, forcing a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, isn't she just presus?" she pinched my cheek. "What an adorable little girl you have."

I hate when people call me little girl. In school, I'm always known as the the "rich little girl". That's annoying enough, but nothing's worse than adults fussed about me.

"Mommy, can I leave now?"

"Don't be silly, Karen! We haven't even eaten yet."

"I'm not feeling so good," I clutched my stomach and moaned. "My tummy hurts!"

She felt my forehead. "Oh dear. You don't seem warm, but if you are not feeling well, you should go to your room."

I faked a cough. "Okay." _Works every time!_ I thought smuggly.

* * *

**Yes, these stories connect somehow...eventually**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a billion-trillion years :P **

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Madra's POV

7:30, good, I still had time to make it to the party. I put on a really cute top and a mini skirt. I had to hurry! I put on my favorite lip balm, cocconut flavored. Then I fixed my hair as quickly as I could, but it just kept getting knotted. Eventually I gave up and just put it in a side ponytail. Perfect. Now I just needed one more thing. Where was it?

"DARWIN!"

"WHAT?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SHOES?"

"WHY WOULD I WANT YOUR SHOES?"

"I DON'T KNOW...HERE, JUST COME DOWN."

"NO, YOU COME UP!"

I sighed. Brothers. What are you gonna do? Darwin and I were seperated when we were babies. He was controller. Me, I was luckier. The chee had found me and took me in. We were reunited about two years ago, when my brother escaped from the Yeerks. Now, we live in a small house in the suburbs next door to the Kings, a family of chee. They check up on us every now and then, but for the most part, we're on our own.

I walked up the stairs, Darwin was in his room. I usaully try to avoid going in there. I swear, mushrooms are growing in that place! Enough said. He was sitting in his chair reading a comic book, using his study desk as a foot rest.

"Darwin," I said, straining to keep my voice calm, "where are my shoes?"

He didn't eat look up. "Which ones?"

"My flats."

This time he looked up. Darwin frowned. "You're wearing them, stupid."

"No, these are my_ heels_."

"You're wearing those to Ashley's party?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then why do you need your flats?"

"To wear to the party. Duh."

"But I thought you said you were wearing your heels."

"I am."

He threw up his hands in annoyance. "Okay, I give up. Madra, I'm not playing twenty quetions with you."

"I'm wearing my heels to the party. But for he dancing I am changing into my flats, because I'll get blisters if I dance in my heels."

Darwin blinked. "That makes absolutely no sense."

"How?"

"Why do you need two pairs of shoes?"

"I told you! I need the flats to dance!"

"But then why not only wear the flats?"

"Because these high heels are cute!"

"How can shoes be cute?"

"Are you going to help me or not?"

He groaned. "I will never understand girls." he muttered.

* * *

Five minutes later he said. "Uh-oh."

"'Uh-oh' what?" I demanded.

"I think I know where your shoes are..."

I did not like the sound of this.

He was looking under the bed, and motioned me to come.

I didn't even need to look, I already knew.

"Buster! Bad dog!" I turned to Darwin. I glared at him. "_You_," I sneered.

"Me," he said, mocking my tone.

"I told you to keep that thing away from my stuff!"

Buster looked up innocently, as he chewed on my shoes contently.

I pulled my shoes away form him. They were completely ruined!

"Madra-" Darwin began. But it was too late, I stormed out of the room in anger.

* * *

For those of you boys (and probably a number of girls) reading this. You're thinking: what's the big deal? They're just shoes.

Well it a huge deal!

That stupid dog!

Now, don't get me wrong, I love dogs-I grew up with the Chee, remember? I even once saved a puppy that was hit by a car. But Buster is not your regular dog. He's evil. Don't let those sweet puppy eyes, and little yippy bark fool you. That is no dog, it's a piranha!

Two years ago, Darwin was riding his bike when he came across a scrawny little puppy, who would one day grow up to be Buster: the Jack Rusell Terror. A bunch of little boys were laughing, throwing rocks and taunting it. Darwin may sometimes be a jerk, but he knows when something is just plain cruel. He'd experianced a lot of it when he was a controller.

Feeling bad for the poor little pup, Darwin scared off those kids, and took it home. We instantly fell in love with the little guy. We hung up lost dog signs, sure. But nobody ever came. So, eventually we decided to keep him. At the time, Buster was only about a week old. Vunerable. Unable to fight back. But that soon changed. The little dog grew fiesty, and vicious. Buster chewed everything in sight. And for some reason he automatically hated my guts. But Darwin would never believe me when I told him. Darwin was convinced that Buster was an angel, but me, I knew better. I knew the truth behind that cute little face.

So, if any of you lost a Jack Rusell Terrier two years ago. Do me a favor, and_ please_ take him back.

* * *

**Wow, over night I got five more reviews :)**

**Would you mind doing it again please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jordan's POV**

"What's for dinner?" Sarah asked.

"Leftovers,"

"Isn't that what we had last night?"

"And the night before that, and the night before that..."

I moaned. Chicken nuggets are great and all, but you can only reheat them so many times. "When are we gonna get _real_ food?" Sarah complained.

Just then, my mom and dad came through the door with unnaturally large grins on their faces. We knew something was up right away. Mom and Dad hardly ever smiled anymore. They were devorced until recently when he found our dad after the war. I don't think either wanted to get remarried, but what choice did they have? Me and Sarah had just lost our sister, our cousin Tom, and possibly our cousin Jake. So they did it out of guilt. It really brings me down to see them like this. Dad always used to be smiling and happy to see us. Now he looks about a million years older, I haven't heard him laugh in years. Mom was more of the serious type, she's a lawyer and sometimes forgets to turn off her work-mode to mom-mode, but she still knew how to have fun. They try to act like everything's okay, but I don't know who they think they're fooling. And yet, all of a sudden the two of them were smiling and laughing, just like old times.

"Hey kids," Dad said, "what do you guys want for dinner?"

I raised an eyebrow. _What was with them?_ "I thought we were having leftovers."

"Well, we thought that we should order out tonight. How about Chinese food?"

"Sure," Sarah said.

I skipped right to the point. "What's the bad news?"

"Bad news?" mom pretended to look surprised. "Does there always have to be bad news every time we order fast food?"

The three of us nodded, and mom sighed. "There's no bad news. In fact, your father and I think its good news. You know I just met a very nice nice woman named Mrs. Thorn. She a therapist, and-"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Sarah squealed. "No more stupid phyologists! Please I beg of you!" she ran up and grabbed my mom's leg, with a desperate look in her eyes.

"Sarah, sweetie, calm down. I don't know what you're all worked up about. It's not going to be like with Ms. Frost, you're going to meet once a week and practice social skills. There will be other girls around your age there, too. You can make new friends. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Sarah pouted. "No. I don't need to learn how to make friends, I have plenty!"

"And how many of them are girls?"

"Well...let's see...there's Tisha...and Hannah, and Amy, and Rebecca, and..."

"...Yes?"

"Well I think that's it."

"Look, sweetie, your dad and I think it's great that you get along with the boys, but it's important to get along with the girls too."

Sarah pursed her lips.

"You used to get along fine with them. What about Haley? When's the last time you had her over? She's a nice girl."

"Haley's stupid," Sarah muttered.

I giggled. It was true, Sarah wasn't your average eleven-year-old. At school she got along with the girls just fine one on one, but in groups she always stuck out like a sore thumb. At this age all of the girls started to get crushes on boys, but not Sarah. She stood her ground. Sarah's motto is "Puppies are cute. Babies are cute. Boys are **not** cute."

But she wasn't a complete tomboy either. Sarah cared about the way she looked to some degree. But she didn't like to shop like the rest of the girls in her grade. She liked to watch disturbing shows on TV about weird stuff.

I think the boys like her because she can talk to them like normal people. The boys don't get grossed out by blood either, which is a good thing because Sarah loves gross stuff. Another reason why I think she gets along with the boys to well is because they are kind of afraid of her. She's known for her temper at school. One time, some poor seventh grader pissed her off and she chased with around the blacktop with a broom (which nobody knows how she got).

In a way, I wish I could talk to boys with such ease. Whenever I even think about Marco I get all giggly and sound like a complete moron. I don't know how she does it, but it works.

Mom and Dad have been worried that she hasn't spent enough time around girls.

"I don't want to go to a 'social group'!" Sarah whined. "Daddy, tell her that she can't make me go! Tell her!"

Dad looked down at the floor, this must've been as awkward for him as it was for me.

"Anyway, Jordan, you're going to one too."

"What? That's so unfair! I'm almost sixteen for crying out loud, even Sarah's too old for this kind of stuff!"

"It has nothing to do with age, both of you need to work on your social skills."

The last time I went to a social skills group was when I was nine. We sat around in a circle and talked about our feelings. I hated every minute of it. These adult know absolutely nothing about kids!

"Oh, fu-"

"JORDAN!"

"-udge."


End file.
